


Insanity At It's Peak

by Yandere_Rock



Series: Reversal Of Roles [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AND YANDERE DIE, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, And Osana (the smart one), COUNCIL PREZ, Everyone is Dead, Except for Ayano, HOWEVER EMO, I have writers block atm, Multi, Oh also the entire school, Oneshot, Swear free but rated T for DARK subjects, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone think I killed my best friend?</p><p>You killed my friends, didn't you?</p><p>Don't worry about getting me out, I don't have anyone to go back to.</p><p>You think I'm going down to your disgusting level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity At It's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Written in four days.  
> Wow usually I take a month.
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend who's literally AyanoxOsana trash. She pitched this concept and I decided to write it.

"Ayano Aishi, our president Kokona would like to speak with you." Saki called. The vice president had politely offered to also guide her to the council room but Ayano declined. She needed time to think.

 

The once cheery girl had turned into a reclusive loner recently. She had grown quite numb to everyone, except a few close others who would be found dead.

 

It started with Info-chan. The girls had been best friends since they met in middle school, Info acting so mean spirited sometimes. Ayano didn't mind, the girl clearly had affection for her which she returned and Ayano was waiting for the day the red head would finally confess her love, then they could graduate, settle down and all the fun stuff Ayano had dreamed about. Then the police found her body in a storage closet.

 

Ayano didn't come to school the next week, spending all of that time to cry into her pillow and occasionally looking at pictures of her deceased friend.

 

Eventually she went to school the next Monday, telling herself Info wouldn't want her moping around all day. She'd say something along the lines of "Stop being a baka and go to school lazy." Thinking of her like that gave Ayano a small, sad smile.

 

Ayano befriended one of the club leaders, Budo Masuta. She talked quite often to Budo, he always would shyly suggest she join the Occult club and help his group summon demons. She'd always say she'd consider. While she didn't believe in the satanic monsters Budo prayed to, she found the boy adorable.

 

Then the whole club was massacred durring club time. It seemed like someone approached Budo from behind and stabbed him, while all the other members were to invested in their books to notice until the unknown killer drove a knife into each of their heads.

 

After that incident Ayano completely shut herself off. She refused to talk to anyone and barely paid attention in class, too busy mourning over her friends.

 

Due to this inattention to everything, kids quickly tried pinning the murders to her. "Yandere!" "Emo freak!" "It had to be an Aishi." It got so bad once she broke a guys arm when he repeatedly accused her of killing her friends. She remembered vaguely pinning him to the floor and punching him repeatedly through her tears. After that nobody would make rude remarks  _in front of her._ She knew they made fun of her and her families history when she wasn't around, but she couldn't care.

 

By the time Ayano had went to the Student Council she was already near tears. She trudged into the room solemnly and took a seat in front of the girl who requested her. "Ms. Aishi," Kokona looked at her sternly. "I think your aware of the murders that have been happening of late." The raven haired girl nodded. "And you do know about your family's  _history_ with these kinda thing's-" she stopped after Ayano burst into tears. "That's it, isn't it. You think I killed them too!" She was sniffling and the purple haired girl was clueless on how to make her stop. "Why does everyone think I killed my best friend? Why does everyone think I killed my crushes?!" She covered her head as she sobbed.

 

"Please Ms. Aishi, stop. A face that beautiful shouldn't be crying, everything's going to be fine." The last part was clearly a lie but that wasn't why Ayano looked up. "You think I'm beautiful?" Kokona immediately went crimson. "Well uhh," she trailed off. And for the first time in weeks Ayano giggled.

 

Things from there quickly blossomed. Ayano regularly talked to Kokona and visited the council daily just to say hello. Rumours began floating around about Kokona possibly confessing to Ayano on Friday underneath the famous sakura tree. Ayano smiled warmly at the thought.

 

Then one day while walking to their lockers a masked boy approached and stabbed Kokona in the stomach. She fell on the ground as he looked triumphantly at the victim. Immediately Ayano pushed the man to the ground and ran to her friend.

 

She was bleeding terribly. Students were already calling hospitals and the police but there was no way Kokona would make it. So Ayano picked Kokona up and put her in her lap, not caring about the blood beginning to stain her uniform. She wrapped her arms around the dying girl and watched as she leaned back. "A-ayano.." the purple haired girl stuttered quietly. "I love you." "I do too." Ayano whispered. And with that the girl closed her eyes and fell limp.

 

Ayano rested the corpse gently down as she grabbed the killer, who was still attempting to get up, by his collar. She yanked off his mask, revealing the face of one of the antisocial second years, Taro Yamada.

 

"S-senpai!" the boy stuttered out as Ayano gave him an icy cold stare. Her eyes were dilated, a shadow loomed over her face, and her grip got tighter and tighter. "You killed my friends, didn't you?" "Yes Senpai but they didn't deserve you!"

 

Ayano took a minute to think about the situation, ration out a solution. Eventually she got lost in her thoughts and thought about her friends.

 

She remembered how adorably stuborn Info-chan was when Ayano wanted to hold hands while walking to their homes and her not wanting to, eventually her giving in and looking so embarrassed. She remembered Budo's large smile whenever she mentioned any creepypastas, and they would debate about which was best. She remembered Kokona nervously twirling her hair whenever Ayano would ask what she thought of her, with Kokona saying she was perfect in every way.

 

 _ **S**_ he remembered all those people she _**N**_ ever would talk to _**A**_ gain, all her crushes who were killed by one evil _**P**_ erson.

 

It took a couple seconds for Ayano to realize she snapped the boy's neck. She tossed the corpse to the side and watched as students began fleeing school. The only people left were the Student Council, who rushed to Ayano after the commotion died down.

 

"Ayano are you ok?" Ayano glanced at Saki. "Does it look like I'm ok?" she replied in a monotone voice. "Don't worry Ayano, we can help. The school has some shady business with the police and-" "Don't worry about getting me out, I don't have anyone to go back to." She heard the sirens get closer as she stepped to the gate, ready to be arrested.

 

The trial was fairly short, all witnesses and evidence pointed to Ayano killing Taro Yamada out of revenge for the people Taro had recently been killed. Ayano by the time of the trial had lost all of her sanity and was a mess, giggling randomly, occasionally threatening people, etc. She was sentenced to an asylum.

 

She got a couple visitors occasionally, the Student Council telling her everything was going somewhat smoothly, her parents came once to visit but all it amounted to was her mother being proud she murdered someone and her father being disappointed in her. Eventually one day she got a special visitor.

 

She almost immediately jumped from the fright. Even though Osana Najimi herself wasn't frightening. She was a normal petite girl with long, orange twin pigtails, and an orange set of eyes hiding between matching glasses, perched on her nose. She was hands down one of the more beautiful girls in school. That was until you learn of the girl's grotesque and perverted personality. She'd sell anyone under the bus for a quick buck and had an intimidating weapon supply which she sold for some very nasty stuff.

 

"Wow out of everyone you make the least and most sense being here," she remarked. Ayano lowered her gaze. "What do you want?" The girl snickered. "Aww, straight to the point. I like it~" she giggled. "I need a new toy. My last one happened to get his neck snapped." Ayano noticeably began twitching. "You. Worked. With.  _ **HIM?**_ " She nodded. "I work with nearly everyone. He had to get that knife somewhere." Ayano giggled which quickly turned into insane laughter. "So you want me to be your new client?" Osana nodded again.

 

"You think I'm going down to your disgusting level?" "You have nothing better to do." Ayano growled. "Well news flash, I'm locked up." Osana sighed and leaned against the cold steel bars. "I can fix that." Ayano mumbled to herself before finally deciding Osana was annoyingly right. There was nothing better to do. Unless she wanted to stare at the asylum walls for the rest of her life she'd have to work with the orange haired girl.

 

"Fine. Bust me out of here." Osana nodded and grabbed something out of her pocket. "Ok, so you may wanna scooch a tad bit into the corner for safety reasons. With that Osana lit a match and set something Ayano didn't recognize on fire.

 

Osana was still pulling Ayano out of the rubble when the alarm started. "Can you run?" Ayano shook her head wearily. "Incompetent lil-" Osana bit her lip when hearing foot steps. "Uh ok, new plan." she grabbed Ayano and ran. She threw Ayano in a car, got in and drove off.

 

"Uh you're driving a little recklessly-" "It's called a seat belt. Wear it." Ayano sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" She leaned back, waiting for Osana to pull up to where ever they were going.

 

They pulled up at a small house. "So welcome to my place." Ayano stepped into it wearily. It looked rather old and breakable. Osana was trying to toggle a jammed light switch. "So uh it looks like this place is garbage." "Yeah it is, but I rarely am here, mostly just eight hours to sleep. However now I can't." She finally turned on the lights and grabbed a chair for each of them.

 

"While you were gone things have gone downhill for me. With the murderer dead, our new president Saki has decided to convince the school to wire legitimate security cameras." she shook her head. "Now that means I would have trouble sneaking in and my clients would be caught buying from me." Ayano nodded. "So what do you want me to help with?" "Simple. If you can't beat them, blow up the building." Ayano widened her eyes. "What?" "I'm going to leave a note on Saki's desk tomorrow saying she has ten minutes to evacuate the school. Then kaboom." "Eh what if they don't evacuate?" Osana just grinned in response. "At the very least I'm texting all my good clients not to come to school tomorrow." "Yay some sense of morality," Ayano sarcastically replied.

 

The next day Ayano helped Osana rig the school with explosives. It would be kinda sad seeing her school burst into flames. Then she remembered her friends died here and thought blowing it up would actually make her feel alot better.

 

They watched as students fled the school from behind a bush. "What do ya know, Saki did warn them." Ayano nodded. "Press it." Osana handed her a small button. Ayano thought for a second. The people on the roof were still on the stairs and the student council were with them. There were still people in the building. "How long has it been?" "Technically nine minutes." "Then I'll press it in a minute." Osana pouted. "You're no fun."

 

Within that minute everyone left managed to flee. Osana sighed. "I wanted someone to die." "Well I can push you into the building if you want." "Just press the button." Ayano pushed the small red object followed by a loud boom.

 

Debris rained from the air. Osana was grinning like she was insane, which she probably was. Ayano looked up at the mess they had made and laughed. "See, told you it would be fun. Imagine if there were people inside." The girl nodded and glanced upwards. Before she knew it Osana had tackled her to prevent some large chunk of building falling onto her. "Uh thanks." she mumbled. Osana sighed and hugged her, burying her head into her chest. Within seconds her breathing evened and she went limp. "Someone stayed up all night planning this, didn't they?" she rhetorically asked. She grabbed the girl and carried her to the car where she continued to watch the chaos for two minutes. Then she drove away before the cops found them.

 

Osana had woken up a couple hours later. Ayano had set her down on a couch and pulled a blanket on her. "Oh so I see you're awake." Osana nodded wearily. "Still a bit tired. Can we go upstairs and you can snuggle with me?" Ayano blushed a bit but agreed. Osana trudged up the stairs, dragging her blanket on the floor.

 

When they both got settled, Ayano wrapped her arms around the orange haired girl as she sighed. "Love you." "Don't say that, you'll die." Osana quietly giggled and turned around to hug back. "Good night Osana." "G..good...n..night Ayan..o." And with that they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
